Forum:Kazangakure
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Kazangakure 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : Despite not taking a direct part in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Kazangakure suffered minimal amounts of damage. These damages included population size and loss of territory. Rebuiding was an obvious choice as only minimal damage was done and in the next few months, the rebuilding process was finished. Upon finishing rebuilding, Kazangakure also created the Grand Memorial. This memorial serves as a reminder of the lives lost in the Fourth Great War. Other than this, Kazangakure also assisted other villages in their times of need and thus began to be acknowledged by the other nations. This lead to many treaties being signed with other nations which ultimately created a time of prosperity in Kazangakure. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : Kazangakure is a small hidden village and does not have a high economic status. They get most of their revenue from taxes enforced on villagers and completed missions. Also Kazangakure has their own mercenary squad that is paid to kill. Kazangakure became recognized by other villages after aiding them after the war. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : ' Kazangakure is not very technologically advanced and has common weapons such as the kunai and shuriken. Other than this, Kazangakure has produced a special type of gourd that is made of lava. This gourd can be used to hold virtually any substance. Also Kazan has created fishing equipment, swords and shield for everyday use. Similarly to Konoha, Kazan has a invisible forcefield that is difficult to penetrate. If this shield gets penetrated, guards are immediately deployed to that position.' 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : Kazangakure's military force is a capable one. The force has over 150 combatants and these combatants are highly qualified for this position. Only Jonin-level shinobi and higher are allowed into the force. Also the leader of Kazangakure is given the position of commander and he/she is required to lead the military. The number and power of the Military Force did not increase or decrease after the conclusion of the war but laid dormant. This is because Kazan did not take part in the war. ''' 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : '''I will apply for Bhav Hyuga to be known at the Yogankage (literally meaning Lava-Shadow). I also am thinking about applying for Son Goku. I believe Kazangakure is the home of Son Goku because Kazangakure is the lava village and Kazan contains powerful lava-release users. If Son Goku is accepted for Kazangakure, i am planning to seal him within the strongest member of the Ozuna Clan. This is because the Ozuna Clan is known as powerful lava-release users (that is their kekkai-genkai). Also we obtained Son Goku by capturing him. The Yogankage himself was sent on this mission alongside the sealing corps and the ANBU Black Ops. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : '''Population Size: 3, Military Strength: 3, Economic Strength: 2.5 Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications